


Childish Trick

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun acted like a child to get Sho's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Trick

“Shoooo aren’t you coming to beeedd?” Jun peeked out of the bedroom.

“I’m still working on this,” Sho answered while still concentrating on his laptop.

“But I waaantt to cuddlleeee,” Jun whined.

Sho smiled and turned his face to the bedroom door. His smile grew wider when he saw Jun standing behind the bedroom door, just his head was visible from the outside, and pouting.

“Wait, okay? Let me just finish one paragraph and turn this off,” Sho replied more softly with smile still adorning his face.

“Okaaaaaay,” Sho heard Jun answered, his voice wavered. Looked like he was being a good boyfriend and decided to wait him on the bed.

Sho finished the task on hand quickly, made a note to remind himself where to continue, and turned his laptop off. He closed the laptop and went to the bedroom.

Jun was playing with his phone when Sho got in the bedroom. He saw Sho with a wide grin on his face when he realized that Sho was already in the bedroom. He put his phone on the bedside table, then took his glasses off and put it beside the phone. He slid down under the blanket afterward.

Sho walked to the bed and got under the blanket too. He took Jun in his embrace and looked at Jun’s face.

“What are you, five years old?” Sho asked with a chuckle.

Jun hummed and shook his head.

“Sho.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me?” Jun said while drawing patterns on Sho’s t-shirt with his finger.

Sho answered with a soft kiss on top of Jun’s head.

“Not there,” Jun complained.

Sho pecked Jun’s lips.

“Shooooo,” Jun whined.

Sho burst out laughing.

“I thought you want to cuddle because you want to sleep?” He mocked.

“I do,” Jun argued, “but I want a good good-night kiss.”

Sho smiled and kissed Jun’s lips. He took his time, nibbled Jun’s upper lip softly. He didn’t expect it when Jun prodded between his lips with his tongue, but Jun was being exceptionally clingy that night so Sho opened his mouth and let Jun enter. The open-mouthed kiss heated up so quickly after that.

It was totally unexpected when Jun suddenly turned Sho over and sat on top of him. They broke the kiss and Sho looked at Jun, surprised.

“What are you going to do, Jun?” Sho asked, his tone amused.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jun growled and ducked down to kiss Sho again.

They continued kissing, passionately, Jun on top of Sho. Jun ran his hands under Sho’s shirt and felt Sho’s abs under the soft skin. He ran his hands up to Sho’s chest, pulling the shirt along. He broke the kiss again to pull the fabric off of Sho’s body and took his own clothes off. He helped Sho pull off his pants and soon they were both naked.

“You naughty little-” Sho was about to throw a curse at Jun but Jun attacked his neck so his word changed to something incoherent.

Jun continued ravishing every part of Sho’s body. He licked and sucked and bit alternatively, drawing moan after moan from Sho’s lips. He stopped at Sho’s belly button and pulled himself back up to kiss Sho again.

All of those made Sho become too occupied to do anything but caressed Jun’s naked sides and kissed him hard like there was no tomorrow. Jun continued his mission, grabbed Sho’s already hard cock on between them and squeezed. He then pulled his another hand and fucked himself in preparation. He moaned and hissed to the kiss and Sho responded by grabbing Jun’s cock with his hand.

Jun broke the kiss, pulled all his three fingers out of his own hole and proceeded to align himself with Sho’s cock. Sho helped, although not really, by shifting himself a little.

The sound of both their moan and hiss were filling the air when Jun lowered himself on Sho’s cock. He didn’t take his time to stop when Sho was already inside him. He didn’t even start to move slowly, just went hard on bouncing on top of Sho. It hurt like hell because he didn’t even use any lube but that was what he had wanted anyway.

Sho felt that there was something different with the friction between his cock and Jun’s walls. It made him ram harder and faster, moving his hips in sync with Jun’s bouncing on top of him. He cursed and hissed as he felt Jun’s wall moving roughly around his cock.

Jun moved a bit to change his angle and finally he found his own sweet spot. He kept that angle and continued bouncing as fast as his body could manage, chanting Sho’s name and cursing alternatively. He didn’t slow down when he felt that he was close, he moved faster and faster until he came on Sho’s chest, at the same time as Sho came inside him. He screamed in pleasure when he felt the sensation and kept his hands on Sho’s chest to steady himself.

When the wave was finally over, Sho felt Jun moved away from him. He saw Jun took something on the bedside table that happened to be a damp washcloth. He swore he didn’t see it there before.

“You’ve prepared this,” he accused Jun with a low voice, still exhausted.

Jun nodded, gave him a victorious grin, then proceeded to clean both of them. He stood up afterward, intended to put his clothes back on when Sho gripped him by his wrist.

“No, don’t put your clothes back on,” now Sho was the one being whiny.

Jun shrugged, threw the washcloth on top of their clothes, and scooted back to under the blanket. Although he wasn’t being a good boy and lie on his side facing to the other side.

Sho pulled Jun closer to his embrace to spoon him. Although, Jun was then teasing Sho by angling his ass on a way so Sho’s limp cock was trapped between the cheeks. Sho grinned, amused on Jun’s act.

Two can play this game, he thought, as he stretched his arm over Jun’s body to grab Jun’s, surprisingly, half-hard cock and squeezed it.


End file.
